This invention relates to a device for applying a stocking, and, more particularly, to a device which permits a person to apply his own stocking without assistance.
In many instances orthopedic conditions resulting from disease or injury, with or without surgery, may result in a limitation of motion in one or more joints of the lower extremity. One of the most common complaints given by the patient to his physician is the inability to put on his own stocking or sock.
The application of the stocking to the foot is accomplished by placing the rolled stocking between a pair of U-shaped clamping members. One of the clamping members is attached to an elongated rod by a connecting portion, but the connecting portion is offset or curved downwardly to accommodate the rolled portion of the stocking. The other clamping member is attached to an elongated tube which telescopingly receives the rod, and telescoping movement of the rod within the tube controls the clamping pressure on the stocking and thereby controls the advancement of the stocking over the foot and leg as the foot is pushed into the stocking.